Janitor's Closet
by DcNightJustice3
Summary: Kim and Ron be going out for 8 month since so the drama, ever since Kim told Ron she love him after clean slate, they been making love. One day Kim lean him in the Janitor Closet in school because Kim couldn't get enough of her man that she love. Just one shot


"Kim, should we really be in here?"

"Yes." Ron was referring to the fact that they were in the janitor's closet at school in the dark. They were both fully clothed (much to Kim's disappointment).

Both Kim and Ron been going out for 8 months, ever since Kim told Ron she love him they been making love to eachother non-stop.

"So why are we in here?"

"Cause I want you to fuck me." Ron smiled when he heard how blunt his girlfriend was being about the sex.

"What's the magic word?"

"I'm horny and you're not doing me?"

Ron waited.

"...Please?"

"Good girl." Kim tugged him to her and kissed him, trying to be as close to him as possible. She was rubbing against him, trying to create friction. Ron moaned into her mouth as she rubbed.

They broke apart and Kim's eyes had a mixture of lust and excitement in them. "Please," she begged him. Ron smirked. "Calm down." She whined when he pulled away from her.

He began to pull the shirt she was wearing over her head, and she helped her. He became slightly frustrated when he found she was wearing a bra underneath the shirt. He fumbled with the clasps until Kim slapped his hands away and undid them herself. The bra fell to the ground and Ron pulled Kim toward him, turning her so that she was facing away from him. His right hand slipped over her shoulder to not-so-discreetly squeeze one of her boobs. Kim let out a soft whimper when he pinched and tugged on her nipple. She was getting very hot and bothered and the skirt she was wearing wouldn't help.

Her hand began to snake its way down her stomach to her clit. Unfortunately for her, Ron saw her doing this, and quickly grabbed her wrist. Kim whimpered again when she realized he had stopped the administrations to her nipple.

"Kim, if you try that again, I'm not going to do you. When I let go of your hand, I expect you to drop it to your side. Okay?" Kim nodded, too breathless for words. Ron let go of her hand, and the administrations began on her left nipple this time. She was so caught up in the waves of pleasure that she didn't notice Ron's right hand slowly pushing her skirt down her legs. He gently tapped her shoulder when the skirt fell to her feet, and she quickly stepped out of it.

"No underwear," he purred in her ear. "Naughty girl." She shivered with pleasure just from the sound of his voice. He tweaked her nipple as his thumb on his right hand gently rubbed at her clit. She was completely at his mercy, held up only by his body. If he let go of her, she would've fallen.

"Ron..." she breathed out. Her body was trembling, he knew all too well what to expect. He quickly pulled his hands off her, and she moaned at the loss of contact. "What was that for?" she nearly shouted at him.

"I didn't want you to come yet," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Just wait." She felt a stirring in her lower regions and quickly looked down. A thrill of excitement ran through her veins. Ron was parting her lower lips with one hand, and then he sank a finger into her. She almost cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure.

He pumped her slowly at first, almost teasingly, but as the time went on, he added another finger and increased his pace. She was trembling and bucking against him, moaning loudly. "KP," he hissed. "Be quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

"I do," she half-said, half-moaned. He added a third finger, as her juices were lubricating his fingers very nicely. She stiffened against him, and he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry. He pumped faster.

"Come for me, KP," he whispered in her ear. With a loud moan, her juices began to flow. He cupped his hand to catch it, partly because he wanted to taste her and partly because he didn't want anyone to see Kim's pussy juice on the floor (and not know what it was). Kim watched Ron as he drank the liquid cupped in his hand, and she almost came again just from the sight.

"Please, Ron, I need you. Now," she begged. He was the only one Kim would beg to. He smirked at her. Ron grabbed an old blanket and laid it down on the floor. He began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, which was a relief because they were very uncomfortably tight that kim bought it for 6 months anniversary. He discarded his jeans and boxers in the corner, then laid down on the blanket. Kim stared at him, an expression of confusion on her face.

"You said you wanted to have sex, so get over here!" Kim snapped out of her dazed state and walked over to him. She straddled him, carefully positioned his cock, and sank down on him. Both moaned at the contact. hey began a steady rhythm, Kim riding him, Ron thrusting into her. He was buried to the hilt in her slick wetness. Kim was also rubbing her clit furiously, and she could feel her orgasm building up.

The two of them didn't notice the bell ring... but they did notice the door open. Ron immediately stopped and Kim managed to tear her hand away from her clit. She growled at Ron for stopping. But she didn't care that the person who happened to open the door was Monique and her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"What?" Kim asked. Of course she'd act casual and pretend like Monique didn't catch Kim and Ron doing it in the janitor's closet, trying to reach a blissful orgasm.

"I... um... left my textbook in here," Monique stammered. Kim smirked. "Get it yourself, girl." Monique quickly grabbed her textbook and shut the door behind her. Kim stood and Ron cock slipped out of her pussy.

"What are you-" Ron started to say. "Just go with it," Kim answered. She turned so she would be facing him and sank back down on his cock. The two resumed the love making. Both were gasping and panting and moaning as Kim rocked against him and Ron thrust deeper into her heat. Ron let out a long moan and Kim felt a warm rush of liquid. He had come in her, and Kim had just then realized that they hadn't used a condom and Kim wasn't on birth control. Oops. Too late. Kim pulled Ron face to hers and kissed him, her tongue gently probing his mouth. It was to swallow her cry as her juices kissed Ron cock. She collapsed on him, the two heavily breathing together.

"Ron, I love you," Kim said between pants.

"Love you too KP," he responded. He managed to pull his jeans over to him by the leg. He felt around in the pocket to make sure the square box was still there it was, soon he will have to chance to marry his dream girl.

Author notes please review, tell me what you think, thank you for reading.


End file.
